


The ASL brothers

by DearMrCrayola



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMrCrayola/pseuds/DearMrCrayola
Summary: Kai is best friends with ASL but she has fallen for Ace and never had the guts to say anything. She has a personal little secret that she would never share. Upon learning Kai's little secret Ace uses it to his advantage to confess his feelings.





	1. Hottest day of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Because why not.

The scorching hot midday sun sat in the middle of the cloudless blue sky. Children were out playing in the parks, smothered in sun tan lotion that wasn't rubbed in properly. Laughter filled the humid air as people were enjoying a nice picnic's and sunbathing in the summer sun.  
Smiling at the people having fun in the blistering heat, Kai headed to a shady patch underneath a big oak tree. Sipping on her salted caramel latte from the coffee shop across the road, she placed her black and white checked backpack on the grass and sat down next it it. Readjusting her headphones, turning up the volume she leant against the big tree sighing softly as a warm breeze fluttered across her skin. After taking a few more refreshing sips of her coffee she placed the cup on the ground and dove into her bag to pull out her sketch pad, pencils, erasers and sharpener.  
Flipping the pad open she found a blank piece of paper and begun her sketch. Sketching from memory was always better than from an object in front of her. It was more fun from memory, you could add what you wanted to and not get judged. She loved being outside when sketching it was relaxing. Getting the outline sorted she began to start adding details, she was drawing a beautiful dog she saw the other day, it was a Rottweiler. He had the shiniest coat she's ever seen, he was very well looked after.  
All of a sudden the music stopped as her phone began to ring. Unplugging the headphones and removing them from her head she pressed the answer button and brought the phone to her ear.  
"Oi where you been at...?" Came the merry voice of Luffy.  
"Excuse me..?" Kai questioned laughing a little.  
"You've been avoiding me haven't you?" Luffy huffed.  
"Yes I have, it took you long enough to notice" Kai said sarcastically.  
"Oh you've hurt my feelings now, you're so mean" Kai could hear the smirk through the phone.  
"You asked for it " she giggled.  
"Are you free today...? Me and Ace are kinda bored... and...and..." He got quieter on the phone.  
"And Ace misses you" he said barely above a whisper.  
"I'm currently in the park, but other than that yes I'm free " She laughed, blushing slightly.  
Kai really like Ace, hell everyone liked Ace, he had a great personality and he wasn't that bad on the eyes. Midnight coloured, shoulder length shaggy hair, very dark chocolate eyes, freckles graced his upper cheeks, he always wore a shit eating grin. He was gorgeous. Six foot tall and very muscular.  
Kai felt the blush that crept up to her cheeks, Luffy said he missed her, it felt like lightening struck her. She always had a huge crush on Ace but she never acted on it, because she knew it was just a crush.  
"Do you want me to come over to you or are you gonna come to the park...?" She asked  
"Erhm... Let me think..." Luffy said laughing  
"Come over to us, just get here now or as quick as you can, Ace is itching to see you, he's blushing and every thing. Oh shit he's gonna kill me... KAI HELP!" Luffy laughed as Kai heard some banging and crashing on the other end of the phone followed by Ace's groans of frustration and Luffy's manic laugh, then the phone was cut off.  
Packing her things away, plugging her headphones back in,she picked up her backpack, sliding the straps over her shoulders. Grabbing her coffee and rose to begin her journey. Pressing the play button on her music she walked to a song that had a good beat. Smiling widely to herself.  
She arrived at the front door of the brothers house. Placing her headphones round the back of her neck she knocked on the door, fumbling with her now empty coffee cup.  
The door opened swiftly revealing an exhausted looking third brother, Sabo. The taller blonde male smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. Resting his chin on her shoulder he spoke.  
"Thank god you're here, them two are driving me nuts" he chuckled.  
Patting him on the back Kai giggled.  
"It's okay I'll take them off your hands now"  
"You live saver" he laughed as he let go and ruffled her hair. Gesturing for her to come inside Sabo made his was the the living room where there was loads of noise and mess. Stepping into the house Kai took her shoes off, plopped her bag beside them and closed the front door.  
Making her way Into the living room, she ran a hand over her face and sighed. The place was an utter mess, Sabo was running round trying to tidy the place up, but just as quickly as the place was getting clean it was becoming messy again. It was an endless cycle. She laughed hard as she watched Luffy get Ace into a headlock with one arm and pick his nose with the other. My god it was a sight to see. The pair stopped and let each other go once they spotted Kai standing in the doorway, looking away sheepishly, Ace blushed and muttered his apologies as Luffy sprang to his feet and caught Kai in a bone crushing hug.  
"Hey Luffy" she said patting him on the back, Luffy let her go and plonked himself on the sofa. Ace rose and made his way towards her, taking in her beautiful appearance.  
She was 5'2, had turquoise hair that was placed in a messy bun on the top of her head, a side fringe that sat just above her eyes. Encircling her eyes was black brown and gold make-up that made her forest green eyes stand out. She was wearing a plain black tank top that showed a slight bit of cleavage, being well endowed had a few set backs, especially as she was wearing a tank top, which should read, these are not my eyes. A black and red plaid shirt sat over her shoulders that was open with the sleeves rolled up a pair of high waisted shorts that started just under the crease of her larger bottom. She was covered with tattoos, across her chest, shoulders, arms, hands and legs. They were all beautiful tattoos, some were intricate patterns,some brightly coloured. Ace would love to just sit there all day and trace every single one but he knew that was never going to happen. He really liked her but never had the courage to say anything, believing himself not worthy of a woman like her, thinking that if he did admit his feelings that she would shoot him down in flames.  
"Hey Ace" she whispered and waved a little.  
"Hey you" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up spinning her in a small circle. Kai was Giggling like a giddy school girl as he placed her back on the ground and stared into her eyes.  
"So what do you want to do then...?" Luffy shouted ruining the moment, waving his arms in the air. Ace shook his head, hitting his younger brother over the head. Kai blushed slightly 'what in the world was that' she thought to herself.  
"Urghh, you two are so rude, you haven't even offered our guest a drink" Sabo said as he appeared in the door way. Turning to Kai he smiled sweetly as he asked if she would like a drink.  
" No I'm okay thank you Sabo, I've just finished my drink" she said kindly as she held up her coffee cup. Grabbing the empty cup Sabo walked off into the kitchen.  
"Sorry about that" Ace said while rubbing the back of his neck blushing.  
"No worries, now what shall we do...?"Kai giggled.  
"Well seeing as its a very hot day, what do you say we take a dip in the pool...?" Ace offered.  
"Yeah I don't mind, I just need to get my swimsuit though" Kai said shrugging.  
"I have a spare pair of swimming trunks and a t-shirt you could borrow" Ace said smiling widely.  
"Yeah okay" giggles Kai.  
"But I don't want to go swimming it's BORRRRRIIIIIIIIING!" whined Luffy from the sofa, flailing his arms about like a child throwing a tantrum. Sabo rounded the corner again, popping out of no where.  
"Come on Luffy it will be fun!, think about it water balloons, volleyball" Sabo tried to reason with him.  
"But I wanna do something fun!" Came Luffy's voice again sounding exasperated.  
"Okay so what do you wanna do that will be fun." Sabo raised an eyebrow at the youngest brother.  
"Play video games or go out to the park or...or...or...Ouch!" Luffy rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Sabo.  
"That's not the proper way to talk, you took too long" he scolded.  
"Not fair I was still thinking" Luffy said scratching his head.  
"Okay I have an idea, how about we go swimming for a while, play video games after, order a takeaway for dinner and watch movies" Sabo suggested.  
"I think that sounds alright" Ace nodded.  
"Yeah I could swing with that" Kai said.  
"Ughh okay" Luffy huffed throwing his arms in the air.  
"It's settled then" Sabo smiled in triumph. Taking off up the stairs with Luffy in tow to get into their swimwear.


	2. Little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could swimming not be fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are welcome.

A/N: Slight mature content/slight lemon and some mature swear words. Proceed with caution.  
Ace shrugged at Kai, gesturing to her to follow him. They headed upstairs into his room, as he rummaged through his draws he pulled out two sets of swim trunks and a top, he handed the top and a pair of trunks to Kai.  
"That's the smallest t-shirt I own" he laughed lightly. "I am utterly sorry it is white though" he grimaced.  
"It's fine" she waved her hand in front of her.  
"Would you like to get changed here or in the bathroom" he asked pointing to the adjacent door to the left.  
"I'll go to the bathroom" she flushed. Heading over to the bathroom, she heard shuffling behind her, taking a slight glance over her shoulder Ace was stripping his top off. Blushing heavily she entered the bathroom and upon hearing the door click she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.   
'Get a hold of yourself girl' her thoughts screamed at her.  
'But he is so good looking' her muse giggled.  
She tried to reason with herself and finally the muse won. Telling her that he might like her.  
After Unclasping her bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders and letting the boned garment fall to the floor, she let out a slight sigh of relief. Pulling the white shirt on she realised it was indeed a tight shirt, you could see the strain of the material against her bust and the bars of her nipple piercings. 'Dammit' she huffed. Well now the three brothers would know her little secret.  
'Would it be so bad if Ace knew eh...? He might find them rather fashionable, enticing maybe, Lish (delicious) definatly' her muse quirked.   
'No maybe it wouldn't be horrific, embarrassing maybe' she grinned.  
Dropping her shorts and underwear she slipped on the trunks, pulling the cords tightly, tying the knot in the middle they sat low on her wide hips. Picking up her clothes in a bundle she headed for the door.  
Emerging from the bathroom, Kai looked around to see the room was empty, sighing in relief for the second time in ten minutes. Crossing the room in long strides she reached for the handle of the bedroom door and pulled it open slowly, eyeing the corridor warily, keeping the bundle of clothes close to her chest.   
"Hurry up guys" came Luffy's voice from the bottom of the stairs.  
Sabo exited his room and smiled at Kai.   
"Come here let me take these and put them in a safe place" he said snatching her clothes out of her hands. His eyes widened, then the corners creased as he started snickering. "Watch out Ace" he mumbled under his breath, too low for Kai to catch.  
"What did you say" raising an eyebrow she placed her hands on her hips, looked down and quickly covered her chest.  
"Don't worry about it Doll I won't tell, but they might" Sabo winked and ran downstairs still clutching her clothes, before she could grab them back.  
"Shit" Kai mumbled.  
Gripping the banister with one hand the other covering her chest, she slowly made her descent to her personal hell. Hearing all three brothers outside and in the pool splashing about, she made her way to the back door, took a deep breath and stepped outside.   
"There you are! We were wondering where you got too" Sabo smirked causing Ace and Luffy to stop what they were doing and direct their attention towards her. Kai sent him a death glare.  
"What took you so lo....oh" Ace stammered as he looked between her face and piercings. "Should I find another shirt...?" He asked shyly.   
"Nope" she smiled brightly extending her arms out feeling a sudden boost of courage. "Take a good look because I'm not changing, now you know my secret there's no point."  
Kai sat on the edge of the pool, dipping her bare feet in first. Humming softly to herself she closed her eyes.  
"I'll go and fetch some refreshments, Luffy can you go and get the balls, frisbee that sort of thing" Sabo pointed his finger to the sky and proceeded to climb out of the pool, his trunks stuck to him like a second skin as he padded his way Into the kitchen.  
Luffy huffed and slapped his arms on the water, but did with the middle brother said.  
Eyes still closed Kai was still humming, she stopped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and a gasp left her lips as she was pulled into the cold water, being dragged underneath getting her hair soaked too. Coming to the surface, gasping for air, she opened her eyes and were surprised to have met the dark chocolatey eyes of Ace who was wearing one of his signature shit eating grins, while drinking in her now rather soaked, disheveled self. The t-shirt clung to her like a second skin, you could now clearly see her piercings and the nipple surrounding it. Ace bit his plump bottom lip as he stared at her, blushing a dark pink that reached his collar bone. It was turning him on, she could tell because when he looked at her face his eyes were hooded with lust. Ace shifted to get closer to her, he bent his head to her level and moved his mouth to her ear.   
"I think you should stay tonight, I have got more shirts and you can share my bed" he whispered hurriedly in her ear, her breathing started to quicken, letting out short puffs of air. As Ace pulled back their lips brushed very lightly. It sent an electric shock through the both of them. Kai nodded.  
"Can we play video games now" Luffy shouted waving his arms about.  
"Yeah come on" Ace said laughing pulling away from Kai. Pulling himself out of the pool he ran and grabbed a few towels and handed one to Kai when she got out. Wrapping the towel around her shoulders as she got out.  
"Come on I'll get you some more clothes" Ace laughed as they headed inside and back upstairs. Pulling out another shirt for her, he held it out for her grab, just as she was within reach he held it way above her head.   
Jumping to grab it with both hands the towel dropped away from her body leaving her wet t-shirt exposed.  
"Ace, give it" she jumped again, fingers skimming the material.  
"Not until you ask nicely" a grin spread across his face. She jumped again and skimmed the material for the second time, her bust jumping with her. Ace's tongue darted out across his bottom lip. He handed her the shirt quickly and bolted out the room.  
'What the hell is wrong with him' Kai raised an eyebrow. She changed quickly pulling the damp clothes off and dropped the damp clothes in the hamper in the corner of his room. Pulling the shirt on it dropped to her mid thighs. Stepping out the room she headed downstairs into the living room where Sabo was setting up the games console. "We are just about ready" he grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Kai flopped down on the sofa as Ace came in holding a tray of drinks while Luffy was bundled with the snacks. Placing the tray on the table he took a seat next to her, glancing at her.   
"Hey what we going to play" Luffy said popping the snack on the table.  
"take turns at cod, team death match" Sabo said throwing his arms in the air.  
"Yes!" They all shout in unison.  
A few matches later and things start to get a bit heated.   
"OMG what the fucking, fuck, you camping piece shit" Kai shouted at the television.  
Luffy laughed as he watched the woman getting redder in the face. Sabo's eyes widened, he had never heard someone get so uptight about a game. Ace checked the leaderboard. "You're still in the lead though" he chuckled. The match ended and Kai threw the controller to Luffy and huffed.   
"Do you reckon we should order dinner now..?" Sabo laughed  
"Yeah can do" Kai huffed again.  
After their order had turned up and getting settled on the couch again, Sabo pressed the play button for the movie. Halfway through Luffy got bored and headed up to his room. Sabo was drifting in and out of sleep as the movie come to the end. Looking up at the clock on the wall Kai yawned and stretched, it was 11 how did the time fly. Ace looked over towards the clock and then tried stifling a yawn.   
"I think it's time for bed" he mumbled as he running a hand over his face. Standing up he gently took Kai's hand and lead her towards the door. Sabo woke up "God is it that time already, well night guys" he murmured waving a little.   
Pulling Kai into the bedroom Ace turned and locked the door, flicking the bedside lamp on. Heading over to his side of the bed he pulled his shirt off and changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and slid under the covers. Kai stood wide eyed as Ace stripped down to the nude then put on a pair of pyjama bottoms. Regaining her composure she made her way over to the bed and got in. Leaning over, flicking the lamp off, she snuggled down into the covers as Ace rolled over and place a hand on her thigh.  
Gasping softly at the sudden contact, Ace chuckled as he bought his hand up under her chin and turned her head to face his.   
"You know...I've dreamed of this moment forever" Ace whispered against her ear.   
"Oh really" she giggled.  
"Yes, I really like you, and I'm going to show you tonight" Ace murmured as he leaned down to lick the shell of her ear. He made his way from her ear, kissing across her jawline up to her lips. Brushing them softly against hers. Then all of a sudden he crashed his lips against hers, the kiss was filled with love and passion, Kai was stunned to start with but slowly melted into the kiss with the help of his encouraging ministrations , moving her arm up to rest round the back of his neck and run her fingers through his soft midnight locks.  
As they parted for air, Kai found Ace's eyes.   
"I really like you too" she blushed.


End file.
